Nekross King
The Nekross King is the father of Lexi and Varg, the father-in-law of Lady Lyzera, the King of Nekron and the main antagonist of the first series and one of the antagonists of the second series of Wizards vs Aliens. He is voiced by Brian Blessed, who also played Cecil Clayton in Disney's Tarzan, the El Supremo in Freddie as F.R.O.7., and Mr. Avericci in Archie's Weird Mysteries. Biography The King along with his children, Jathro and several of his fellow Nekross, travelled the universe in their spaceship the Zarantalus to devour anything or anyone with magic which Nekross eat. Due to devouring so much magic, the King is very overweight and cannot move so he remains in a chamber on The Zarantulus but would continue to eat magic that was found and then regurgitate it for it to be sent to the Nekross's planet Nekron for the rest of his people to eat. But as revealed by Nekron's temporary ruler and Jathro's mother Chancellor Kooth is that the King would eat most of the magic and would give his people only scraps revealing that he is addicted to it. He is also known to have enemies or Nekross who fail him fed to his pet Skorpulus such as Stephanie Gaunt for kidnapping Lexi and even a Nekross guard. He even attempted to do the same to Varg for failing to capture a wizard named Jackson Hawke but was convinced not to by Lexi. It was also revealed that he is a family killer as he killed his own brother to ascend to the throne and he is also cannibalistic as he was willing to eat either Varg or Lexi alive if the losing one failed the Contest of Devourment (in which they competed against each other to capture their wizard enemy Tom Clarke) and also killed and ate Chancellor Kooth after she attempted to overthrow him as ruler of Nekron. Despite treating them more like minions than family, the King cares for Varg and Lexi as when he thought he was going to die, he told them that he couldn't have asked for better children showing that he is not as evil as people think. After the defeat and death of Chancellor Kooth, the King along with Varg return to Nekron, but not before Varg swears vengence on Tom for turning Lexi into a human (which he did to save her life after she got Zanti Scale Contamination) which Varg sees as an insult. The King later retires and is confined to Nekron to process Magic for the other Nekross whilst Varg becomes King Regent of the Nekross and continues the search for magic on his father's behalf alongside his wife Lady Lyzera. Though absent from Series 3, the King is mentioned throughout. In "The Quantum Effect", Tom's father Michael notices that Varg is starting to put on weight and tells him that he might end up like his father. Gallery Imagetkem.jpg|The King eating Magic. imagenkvl.jpg imagenkw.jpg Imagetjatnk.jpg|The King and Jathro Trivia *It is safe to say that the King was the second-born child of the previous rulers of Nekron, since it was said by Lexi that he killed his own brother to ascend to the throne. Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Live Action Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cannibals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Addicts Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Big Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant